english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2011)
Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu is a Danish-American animated television series created by Michael Hegner. It began airing on Cartoon Network on January 14, 2011. Cast 'Main Cast' *Brent Miller - Zane (eps1-34, 37-59, 63-92, 94) *Kirby Morrow - Cole (eps1-61, 63-94) *Michael Adamthwaite - Jay (eps1-94) *Paul Dobson - Wu (eps1-5, 7-28, 31-35, 37-38, 40, 42-55, 63-74, 76, 78, 88, 90-94) *Vincent Tong - Kai (eps1-58, 63-94) 'Secondary Cast' *Jillian Michaels - Lloyd (eps1-5, 9-18, 20-45, 50-61, 64-74) *Kelly Metzger - Nya (eps1-34, 37-61, 63-94) *Mark Oliver - Garmadon (eps4, 7-21, 23-26, 28-44, 54, 82-94) *Sam Vincent - Lloyd (eps75-94) 'Minor Cast' *Alan Marriott - Aquarium Host (ep30), Boy Fan (ep55), Captain Soto (eps15, 17, 43, 57, 63-64), Color Commentator (ep17), Dareth (eps15, 17, 21-22, 27, 30, 38-40, 42-44, 50, 55, 57, 61, 63-74, 77, 83, 85-94), Guard #2 (ep39), Henchman (ep75), Mechanic (ep75), Mr Hutchins (eps75-76), Partner (ep83), Perp (ep77), Phil (ep15), Pirate Guard (ep63), Stone Warrior (ep21), Talk Show Host (ep55), Writer (ep50) *Alessandro Juliani - Kapow (eps41-44) *Alyssya Swales - Scales Jr. (ep30) *Andrew Francis - Fire Breather (ep45), Ghost Henchman (ep53), Lloyd Older (ep19), Morro (eps45-54), Shade (ep87), Shadow (eps39-44), Ship Captain (ep54), Warrior (ep87) *Brent Miller - Anacondrai Guard #1 (ep40), Ash (eps37-38, 42), Bartender (ep46), Bizarro Zane (ep16), Black Mask (ep75), Customer (ep14), Echo Zane (eps62-63), Fangpyre Soldier (ep13), First Mate (ep15), Frightened Person (ep84), Guard (eps37-38), Henchman (ep17), Hunter #2 (ep88), Hypnobrai (ep30), Hypnobrai Soldier (eps6, 9), Judge #3 (ep9), Juggernaut (ep7), Lunch Server (ep57), Man (ep28), Mr E (eps78-80), Muzzle (eps89-91, 93), Passerby (ep14), Photographer (ep45), Police Officer (ep56), Police Officer (ep83), Punk (ep63), Rescue Member (ep29), Robo Usher (ep32), Robotic Voice (ep27), Savage Resident (ep30), Scruffy Local (ep47), Security #1 (ep46), SOG Guard (ep81), Tour Guide (ep12) *Brian Dobson - Bucko (ep63), Colin (ep61), Nindroid Sentry (ep56), Ronin (eps47-51, 53-54, 56, 60-61, 63-74, 90, 94), Soul Archer (eps47-54), Sumo Zumo (eps38-44) *Brian Drummond - Fisherman (ep87), Hunter #1 (ep88), Iron Baron (eps85-88, 90-93), Kruncha (eps11, 17, 19, 35), Nuckal (eps11, 17, 19, 35) *Britt McKillip - Girl (ep81), Princess Harumi (eps75-92) *Caleb Skeris - Young Wu (eps80-84) *Cathy Weseluck - Patty Keys (eps14, 48, 61), Woman (ep14) *Colin Murdock - Announcer (ep17), Ed Walker (eps3, 17, 29, 55, 58, 63), Police Officer (ep55), Serpentine General (ep17) *David Raynolds - Lil' Nelson (ep55) *Doron Bell Jr. - Griffin Turner (eps35-44, 85-86, 88) *Ellen Kennedy - Empress (eps75-76) *Garry Chalk - Killow (eps78, 80-83, 85, 87, 89-92), Male Care Worker (ep81) *Heather Doerksen - Girl Pirate 1 (ep63), Passerby (ep87), Skylor (eps35-36, 38-44, 53, 63-64, 85-92, 94) *Ian Hanlin - Acronix (Ancient Fighter; eps65-74), Chope (eps39-44) *Ian James Corlett - Child (ep6), Citizen (ep43), Clancee (eps57-64), Constrictai Digger (eps21-22), Constrictai Soldier (ep14), Daddy No Legs (eps86-93), Director (ep63), Kevin Hageman (ep61), Master Chen (eps35-44, 54), Monkey Wretch (eps57-62, 64), Repo Man (ep58), Scales (eps1-2, 4-14, 17-22, 30, 34), Snake Arbiter (eps2, 11), Tox (ep42) *Jennifer Hayward - Checkout Girl (ep32), P.I.X.A.L. (eps27-34, 37, 39, 42-43, 47, 49-53, 55-57, 59, 65-75, 77-86, 88-89, 94), Radio Female (ep85) *Jillian Michaels - Business Woman (ep58), Cathy (ep35), Child (ep54), Daughter (ep45), Edna Walker (eps3, 13, 17, 22-23, 29, 58, 63), Fan Obsessed Girl 2 (ep6), Fitz Donnegan (ep32), Fitz Donnegan Nerd (ep18), Ghost (ep53), Girl Fan #2 (ep55), Granny (ep16), Kabuki Girl (ep36), Lunch Lady (ep57), Mom (ep12), Office Worker (ep15), Old Woman (ep43), Sally (ep30), Selma (ep30), Unrelenting Mother (ep14) *Jim Conrad - First Spinjitzu (Father; eps89, 92) *John Novak - Bank Boss (ep14), Constrictai (ep5), Constrictai General (eps6-7, 11, 14-15, 18-22), Hypnobrai General (eps1-2), Police Officer #2 (eps18-19) *Kai Emmett - Crying Son (ep92), Tourist Kid (ep78), Young Garmadon (ep89) *Kathleen Barr - Bansha (eps48-54), Bobblehead (ep20), Boy (ep83), Brad (eps16-17, 27, 30), Delara (ep64), Faith (eps89-94), Female Citizen (ep85), Gene (ep16), Girl Fan (ep55), Girl Fan #1 (ep55), Heavy Metal (eps86-87, 89-92), Librarian Woman (ep56), Marla (ep27), Misako (eps20-26, 28, 37, 40-56, 64-74, 82-90, 92, 94), Perfect Match (ep27), Woman (ep47) *Kelly Metzger - Baby (ep78), Dark Samurai (ep6), Fan Obsessed Girl 1 (ep6), Mother (ep8) *Kelly Sheridan - Female Care Worker (ep81), Female Owner (ep21), Gayle Gossip (eps21, 60, 81, 83-84, 89, 93-94) *Kirby Morrow - Aquarium Guard (ep30), Biker #1 (ep46), Bizarro Cole (ep16), Constrictai General (ep16), Constrictai Soldier (eps5-6, 11, 13), Crashed Biker (ep78), Driver (ep82), Frightened Venomari (ep11), Ghost (ep54), Gravis (ep37), Janitor (ep18), Jeff (ep15), Lou (eps9, 17, 22), Masked Thug (ep14), Mini Robot (ep39), Mini Warrior Foreman (eps24-26), Moglar (ep35), Mr. Pale (eps36, 38, 40, 42, 87-88), Nindroid Driver (ep32), Officer Noonan (ep45), Onlooker (ep20), Security Guard (ep48), Security Man #2 (ep27), Stranger (ep81), Street Gang Member (ep76), Waitress (ep8) *Lee Tockar - Captain (ep53), Cyrus Borg (eps27, 29-31, 34-35, 44, 53, 55-56), Security Cam Voice (ep27), Security Man #1 (ep27), Student (ep30) *Mackenzie Gray - Fangpyre General (eps3-4, 7, 11, 13-15, 18-20), Museum Curator (eps18-20), Mystake (eps18-19), Old Woman (ep7) *Madyx Whiteway - Kid Wu (eps85-89) *Maggie Blue O'Hara - Mother (ep81), Ultra Violet (eps76-78, 80-83, 85, 87-93) *Mark Oliver - Dr Julien (ep78), Gravis (eps42, 44), Injured Cop (ep83), Mystake (ep40), Old Woman (ep13), Police Officer (ep15), Tinkerer (eps22-26), Tuk Tuk Passenger (ep78), Young Garmadon (ep7), Zane's Father (eps7, 34) *Maryke Hendrikse - Camille (ep38) *Michael Adamthwaite - Biker #2 (ep76), Bizarro Jay (ep16), Bolobo (eps36-37, 42), Braces Boy Fan (ep55), Cruel Lord (ep75), Fangpyre Soldier (eps5-6), Father (ep81), Frakjaw (ep43), Gizmo (ep62), Grandfather Clock (ep48), Guide Parrot (ep15), Hunter (ep86), Hypnobrai Guard (ep1), Judge #2 (ep9), Librarian (ep46), Luke Cunningham (eps77, 82-83, 87, 89), Lumberjack (ep35), Magician (ep28), Mailman (eps2, 12-15, 27, 32, 34, 51, 58, 76), Mech Speaker (ep40), Mindroid (eps32-33), Monk (ep75), News Reporter (eps55-56, 58-59), Nobu (ep50), Officer (ep84), Officer O'Doyle (ep45), Passing Parkgoer (ep8), Police Officer #1 (ep18), Postman (eps30-31), Radio Male (ep85), SOG Guard (ep90), Simon (eps77-78), Skeleton (ep19), Squiffy (ep63), Subway Controller #2 (eps13-14), Truck Radio (ep83), Turist Dad (ep78), Venomari (eps11, 16, 30), Warrior Scout #1 (ep23), Wrayth (eps46, 53-54), Wyplash (ep57), Young Boy (ep7) *Michael Antonakos - Djinn King (ep57), Guard 1 (ep57), The Mechanic (ep57) *Michael Daingerfield - Dr. Saunders (eps65-74), Krux (eps65-74) *Michael Dobson - Announcer (ep9), Crunch (ep4), Delivery Guy (ep6), Ghost General (ep44), Pythor (eps4-12, 29-34, 43-44), Skalidor (ep5) *Michael Donovan - Arkade (eps86-87, 91), Commissioner (eps55-56, 58, 60-63, 82-84, 94), Cook (ep53), Eyezor (eps39, 41-42), Guard (eps41-42), Old Man (ep83), Rough Guy (ep55), Samurai X (eps76, 79, 84), Sensei Yang (eps48, 61) *Mike Kopsa - Samukai (ep19) *Nicole Oliver - Dogshank (eps57-59, 61-64), Girl Pirate 1 (ep61) *Paul Dobson - Baby (eps78-79), Biker #1 (eps81, 83), Biker #2 (ep46), Calm Robotic Voice (ep27), Cameraman (ep21), Child (ep14), Contractor (ep17), Falcon (ep4), Father (ep8), Fenwick (ep50), Flintlocke (eps57-62, 64), Foreman (ep47), Fritz Donnegan (ep59), Fritz Replica (ep58), General Kozu (eps23-26), Ghoultar (eps48-51, 53-54), Guard #1 (ep76), Jacob (ep38), Loyal Hypnobrai (eps1-2), Man (ep84), Mother Doomsday (eps18, 22, 94), Narrator (ep32), Neuro (eps37-42, 44, 87, 89), News Reporter (eps13, 53), Night Watchman (ep45), Nindroid Pilot (ep33), No Eyed Pete (ep15), Old Monk (ep54), Otto Pilot (ep91), Principal (ep16), Radio DJ (ep55), Rufus McCallister (eps44, 55), Salty Patron (ep55), Samurai (ep84), Security System (ep14), Serpentine (ep17), Serpentine Announcer (ep35), SOG Biker #1 (ep78), Store Owner (ep7), Young Wu (eps80-83), Venomari Chief (ep30), Venomari General (eps5-7, 11, 14-15, 17-18, 20-21), Warden Noble (eps43, 57, 83), Warrior Scout #3 (ep23) *Rhona Rees - Jet Jack (eps86-87, 90-93) *Richard Newman - Emperor (eps75-76), General Cryptor (eps28-34), Maroon Mask (ep75) *Sam Vincent - Another Monk (ep75), Biker #2 (eps81-83), Biker Thug (ep77), Driver (ep83), Guard #2 (ep76), Police Officer (ep82), SOG Biker #2 (eps78, 85) *Scott McNeil - Acting Coach (ep61), Bad Detective (eps56, 58, 60, 62), Bartender (ep56), Chewtoy (eps86-88, 90, 93), Clouse (eps35-37, 39-42, 54-55, 63-64), Digital Overlord (eps27-33), Fangpyre (ep30), General Arcturus (ep40), Ghost Arcturus (ep44), Guard #2 (eps37-38), Karlof (eps35-36, 38-42, 44, 85-89, 94), Nadakhan (eps55-64), Overlord (eps20-26), SOG Thug (ep94), Salty Old Man (ep59), Stone Warrior (ep20), The Golden Master (ep34) *Tabitha St. Germain - Child (ep87), Mother (ep92), Mystake (eps77, 84, 86-92) *Vincent Tong - Angry Ghost (ep53), Angry Pedestrian (ep55), Biker (ep77), Biker #1 (ep76), Broken Arm Kid (ep55), Computer (ep31), Computer Voice (ep31), Constrictai Soldier (ep9), Cop (ep17), Cop (ep82), Doubloon (ep57), Good Detective (eps56, 58, 60, 62), Guard (ep48), Guard #1 (ep39), Hypnobrai (ep40), Jerk (ep8), Kai's Father (ep58), Littlest Boy (ep12), Mailman (ep5), Mini Scout (ep23), Muffled Judge (ep9), Nindroid (ep28), Rescue Member #2 (ep29), Restaurant Owner (ep38), Rex Airship (ep52), Scavenger (ep64), Security #2 (ep46), Sentry General (ep56), Serpentine (ep30), Serpentine Soldier (eps15-16), SOG (ep89), SOG Biker (ep81), SOG Rider (ep92), Startooth (ep22), Subway Controller (ep13), Subway Controller #1 (ep14), Thug (ep35), Tommy (eps27, 77-78), Venomari Soldier (eps13-14), Warrior Scout #2 (ep23), White Mask (ep75) Credits Lego Ninjago Masters Of Spinjitzu Season 9 Episode 1 Firstbourne 2018 Credits.png|Season 9 Episode 1 Lego Ninjago Masters Of Spinjitzu Season 9 Episode 2 Iron and Stone 2018 Credits.png|Season 9 Episode 2 Lego Ninjago Masters Of Spinjitzu Season 9 Episode 3 Radio Free 2018 Credits.png|Season 9 Episode 3 Lego Ninjago Masters Of Spinjitzu Season 9 Episode 4 How to Build a Dragon 2018 Credits.png|Season 9 Episode 4 Lego Ninjago Masters Of Spinjitzu Season 9 Episode 5 The Gilded Path 2018 Credits.png|Season 9 Episode 5 Lego Ninjago Masters Of Spinjitzu Season 9 Episode 6 Two Lies, One Truth 2018 Credits.png|Season 9 Episode 6 Lego Ninjago Masters Of Spinjitzu Season 9 Episode 7 The Weakest Link 2018 Credits.png|Season 9 Episode 7 Lego Ninjago Masters Of Spinjitzu Season 9 Episode 8 Saving Faith 2018 Credits.png|Season 9 Episode 8 Lego Ninjago Masters Of Spinjitzu Season 9 Episode 9 Lessons for a Master 2018 Credits.png|Season 9 Episode 9 Lego Ninjago Masters Of Spinjitzu Season 9 Episode 10 Green Destiny 2018 Credits.png|Season 9 Episode 10 Category:Cartoons Category:2011 Cartoons